


По зову сердца

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Aged-down, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero, Character Death, Children, Demigods, Family Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Moana's original brothers, Not Canon Compliant, Oceania, Out of Character, Polynesian Mythology - Freeform, Rated For Violence, Reincarnation, Revenge, Road Trips, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sea God, Violence, minor F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Моана - средний ребёнок Туи, вождя острова Мотунуи. Когда тьма надвигается на острова, она отважно отправляется в опасное путешествие, цель которого - найти и вернуть сердце Те Фити, матери островов, которая создала жизнь. На этом пути Моану ждут немыслимые приключения и враги, ждавшие своей мести многие тысячелетия. Моане предстоит узнать тайну своего рода и разобраться в том, кто же на самом деле был злодеем, подвергшим мир опасности исчезновения.





	1. Часть I. Глава I. Опасность в океане

**Author's Note:**

> Здешний Мауи - смесь мифологического и мультиковского полубога. История его жизни - мифологическая с авторскими вкраплениями. Внешне же он - мультиковский пухляш.  
> Окружение - чисто мифологическое. С авторским видением, да - щито поделать, коли источники подчас сами себе противоречат? :/  
> И да, здесь нет чисто положительных персонажей. Так уж вышло, звиняюсь.

Мауи не мог спать. Ещё будучи совсем мелким, он заметил эту странную и пугающую особенность. Тама-Ранги, его наставник, тогда лишь покачал головой и посоветовал не думать о всяких глупостях.  
Спустя три года Мауи узнал, почему он никогда не хотел спать. Маленькая белая крачка, с которой он часто беседовал, когда Тама-Ранги покидал остров, в тот день переела красных водорослей и в припадке безумной говорливости раскрыла Мауи секрет его особенности.  
Мауи был полубогом, и таковым его сделал Тама-Ранги. Мёртвый младенец, завёрнутый в человеческие волосы, попался ему, когда Тама-Ранги совершал расслабленный променад по побережью. Старый бог птиц и превращений не мог видеть, как настолько молодое существо больше не видело солнца свет и яркий, влажный шелест лазуритовых волн. Он поднял младенца на уровень своего лица и, совершив хонги — традиционное приветствие всех жителей маленьких островов — вдохнул в него жизнь. Этот младенец получил назад свою душу, скреплённую с телом благородным дыханием бога, а Тама-Ранги осталось лишь приютить малыша. Что он и сделал.  
Так Мауи узнал, что его наставник был богом, а сам он происходил из неприхотливого человеческого рода. Данное знание надолго выбило его из привычной жизненной колеи. Тама-Ранги не выглядел довольным, когда узнал, что его воспитаннику открылась тщательно оберегаемая им тайна, но не стал препятствовать его уходу к людям.  
И вот уже много лет Мауи жил среди смертных. Поначалу было сложно — как оказалось, у него было четыре старших брата и маленькая сестра, которая быстрее всех полюбила его и взяла привычку ходить рядом, как хвостик ходит за собакой. Поначалу Мауи напрягало такое внимание, но вскоре он привык и с удовольствием возился с сестрой. Они вместе искали самые вкусные кокосы, наблюдая за поведением пальмовых воров. Вместе плавали на изящных лодках, ловя рыбу возле берегов острова или играя с волнами в открытом океане. Вместе наблюдали за мерным сиянием звёзд, и Мауи, чувствуя рядом родное тепло, рассказывал божественные легенды — о духах и демонах подземного мира, о богах и великих героях, об удивительных приключениях и чудесных превращениях живых существ. Хина-Ури слушала внимательно, едва дыша, и её полный восторга тёмный взгляд заставлял Мауи чувствовать себя чем-то большим, чем он являлся.  
Но когда Хина-Ури уходила спать, Мауи оставался в тёмном и тоскливом мире.  
Как я уже говорил, он не мог спать. Душа, запертая в теле, больше не принадлежала смертному человеку — ей не требовался отдых. И Мауи приходилось часами сидеть на пороге дома, вслушиваясь в мерное дыхание людей. Иногда компанию ему составлял кто-то из братьев, одолеваемый бессонницей, но такие моменты были редки — все использовали тёмные часы для того, чтобы восполнить силы.  
Не спал Мауи и в эту ночь. Она была тёплой и бархатной — такой, какой могла быть лишь в этом тропическом раю. Полубог привычно сидел на пороге, поджав ноги и прикрыв глаза. Он слушал звуки ночного острова, медитировал и восполнял божественную ману, когда услышал лёгкие, практически невесомые шаги. Сердце Мауи налилось радостью и тревогой. Радостью от того, что он узнал владельца этих шагов. И тревогой — потому что Хину-Ури мучили лунатические нападки.  
Они начались внезапно, как муссонные дожди, и заставляли Мауи сильно тревожиться. Шло время, люди имели свойство вырастать. Не стала исключением и Хина-Ури, со временем из нескладной, но милой девчушки превратившаяся в красивую молодую девушку. Их прогулки с Мауи стали короче — мать Таранга переживала, что на дочь могут положить взгляд боги, что наблюдали за её младшим сыном. Да и Хина-Ури уже не настолько восхищалась океаном или ночным небом — привычные племенные обязанности молодой девицы захватили её. Мауи не знал толком, в чём они состояли — как-то девицей он не был, — но Мауи-таха, самый старший Мауи в их семье, сделав "страшные" глаза, однажды заметил, что ни один нормальный мужчина их не знал.  
"Не лезь ты в женскую жизнь, малыш Тики, — заметил он тогда, пододвинув к брату-полубогу лишний банан. — Нам — наша доля, мужская. Ури — своя, женская. А все эти океаны, облака, звёзды... Будет свободная минутка — отчего же не посмотреть?"  
Мауи послушался совета и оставил Хину-Ури в покое. И вот результат — ночные похождения, никак не связанные со "свободными минутками".  
Потому что Мауи знал, что Хина-Ури спала.  
Девушка задумчиво шла сквозь панданусы, и следом за ней перелётами следовал маленький древесный голубь. Мауи сохранил набедренный пояс Таранги и её же плащ, которые использовал тогда, при первом полёте в подземный мир(1). Он мог, конечно, обращаться и сам, с помощью заклинаний, выученных у Тама-Ранги. Но тёплые материнские вещи напоминали ему о семье, и Мауи нравилось ощущать их на себе. Да и образ голубя — маленькой и незаметной птицы, куда больше подходил для незаметной слежки, чем сокол или та же чайка, в которых Тама-Ранги научил его обращаться.  
Хина-Ури вышла на пляж и остановилась у самой кромки воды. Ленивые прибрежные волны лизали влажный песок и голые человеческие ступни. Мауи приземлился на ближайший куст и настороженно притих, не отрывая от сестры блестящих умных глаз. Он мог обратиться в человека, взять сестру в охапку — сейчас их габариты были не сравнимы, и Мауи, как полубог, был намного выше, мощнее и сильнее самых совершенных мужчин племени, — и унести домой, под защиту племени. Но сделай он это — и никогда не узнает, что с сестрой и как можно было ей помочь. Мауи чувствовал наваждение; оно опутывало сестру крепкими нитями, похожими на чёрную паутину, и не поддавалось магии полубога. Мауи пытался снять наваждение, но его накладывал кто-то сильнее его. Демон. Или бог.  
И Мауи хотел бы знать, кто из богов был таким мерзким речным угрём, что посмел заколдовать его сестру. Он хотел узнать это. И отомстить.  
Ведь в жизни Мауи было не так уж много светлых моментов, и семья была одним из них. И Мауи не собирался терять её.  
Хина-Ури ничего не делала. Она просто стояла в воде, расслабленно опустив руки, и неотрывно смотрела на горизонт. Лунный свет отражался в беспокойной воде, и казалось, что океан был серебряным, как волосы Таранги. Мауи чувствовал смутное беспокойство, волной проходившее по глянцевым перьям. Он тихо перебирал лапами, цепляясь коготками в сочные побеги пандануса, и, казалось, состоял из сплошного нерва: двинься вода — и он рассыпется, рванёт вперёд, рыча, как дикое чудовище Преисподней.  
Мауи чувствовал бога. Он был совсем рядом.  
В одно мгновение вода вдруг расступилась, и из глубин шагнул _он_. Это был юноша, молодой и невероятной красоты. Хина-Ури тихо выдохнула, будто всхлипнула, увидев его, и Мауи от неожиданности замер, забыв о том, как летать. Юношей был бог, неведомый ему. И именно его ждала Хина-Ури — ждала искренне, без принуждения. Почему же тогда он чувствовал наваждение?  
Юноша вышел на мелководье, но не покинул водных границ. Хина-Ури сама шагнула к нему — тонкая, женственная, она на фоне бога выглядела хрупким и нежным цветком. Они обнялись, и Хина-Ури спрятала своё лицо в чужой груди — лишённой татуировок, бледной, словно никогда не видевшей солнце. Мауи не слышал, что шептал бог, поглаживая его сестру по кучерявым волосам — океан и ветер, игравший с ветвями пальмы, глушил все тихие звуки, вырывавшиеся из чресл живых существ. Одно он знал точно — от обычных пожеланий доброй ночи щёки Хины-Ури не заливал бы такой яркий румянец.  
Миг единения продлился недолго. Едва только луна погрузилась в океан, сверкнув серебристыми лучами, как юноша-бог отпустил Хина-Ури, напоследок мягко проведя по нежной щеке. Мауи смотрел на сестру и не узнавал её — в тёмных миндалевидных глазах горели яркие искорки, а смуглое тело полосовало звёздное свечение. Бог погрузился в океанские глубины, оставив после себя лишь более бурный, чем раньше, океан, а Хина-Ури отправилась назад, домой. А Мауи, убедившись, что бодрствующий Мауи-пае бродил неподалёку и видел возвращающуюся сестру, вновь вернулся на побережье. Обратившись в чайку, он взмыл над океаном.  
Тёмная вода, на поверхности которой уже появлялись розоватые сочные краски просыпающегося Тама Нуи-Те-Ра(2), выглядела безмятежной. Дева-Рассвет уже взошла на ложе Тане(3). Прищурив глаза, в которые больно били утренние и тёплые солнечные лучи, Мауи кружил над океаном, распластав крылья. Кем бы ни был этот неизвестный бог, вода ревностно хранила его тайны. Раздосадованный, Мауи вернулся на берег, вновь стал человеком и направился в деревню.  
Хина-Ури сидела на пороге и пила кокосовое молоко, болтая ногами. Когда Мауи подошёл к ней, она отставила скорлупку и с удовольствием коснулась его носа кончиком своего.  
— Чего мрачный, малыш Тики? — поинтересовалась она, когда старший брат грузно присел рядом. Несмотря на то, что Мауи был старше её на несколько лет, Хина-Ури следом за другими своими братьями называла его "малышом Тики". Наверное, потому, что в свои шестнадцать она вела себя совсем как взрослая, в то время как Мауи, воспитанный в инфантильной среде божеств и магии, до сих пор не мог нагнать остальных людей во взрослости. — Тапаиру(4) вновь посещали тебя в кошмарах?  
Мауи задумчиво глянул на неё. Там, на побережье, Хина-Ури выглядела такой счастливой... Она не помнила свои ночные похождения, и Мауи, несмотря на то, что морской бог не причинил сестре никакого вреда, чувствовал беспокойство. Он буквально видел нависшую над семьёй беду, но не знал, с чего начинать бороться.  
— Если бы ты... допустим... встретила что-то незнакомое... Кого-то незнакомого... Как бы ты поступила? — тихо поинтересовался он: рядом маячил Мауи-таха. Мауи совсем не хотелось объяснять ему, свидетелем чего стал ночью. Чем меньше смертных знало об этом, тем меньше могло пострадать.  
Хина-Ури долго не думала.  
— Спросила бы у мамы, что или кто это был, — ответила она, и в её взгляде появилась тревога.  
— А если бы Таранга не знала?  
— Ну, — Хина-Ури задумалась. — Тогда, наверное, поинтересовалась бы у тохунга(5). Или у того, кто долго прожил и много знает.  
"Тама-Ранги", — тут же вспыхнуло в мозгу Мауи, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы разбить лоб ладонью. Как он мог забыть о старом наставнике?  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Мауи-таха спустя время.  
Грузный и уже не такой быстрый Тама Нуи-Те-Ра добрался до центра небес — яркие, голубые, они поселяли в сердцах людей радость и счастье. Не было их только у младшего Мауи. Он, покусывая нижнюю губу, старательно вглядывался в небесные глубины, высматривая проблеск белого крыла. Альбатросы были редкими посетителями острова, но Тама-Ранги предпочитал их всем другим птицам. И Мауи хотелось показать наставнику, что он всё ещё помнит его предпочтения.  
— Я видел, как вы с Ури шептались поутру, — продолжил старший Мауи, когда понял, что ответа на вопрос не последует. — О чём, если не секрет?  
— Не секрет, — согласился Мауи, — но не скажу. Не сейчас.  
Мауи-таха ему нравился. Самый старший сын Таранги был спокойным и доброжелательным человеком. Он часто становился своеобразной "третьей" стороной в конфликтах младших братьев и мирил их, используя слово, а не физическую силу. Тем не менее, если его разозлить, то можно было получить выносливого и яростного врага. К счастью, разозлить Мауи-таха было сложнее, чем поймать летучую рыбу корзиной для сбора кокосов.  
Мауи-таха кивнул, принимая такой ответ, но не ушёл. Впрочем, Мауи не делал секрета из своих способностей. Все братья знали о его умении общаться с птицами и становиться таковой. Поэтому старший Мауи даже бровью не повёл, когда огромный альбатрос вдруг опустился на песок недалеко от них. Мауи погладил благородную птицу, чувствуя под ладонью мягкие приятные перья, после чего прошептал:  
— _Кто приходит с океана, гуляя ночью с девушками?_  
— _Не знаю_ , — повернув голову набок, ответил альбатрос, и сложно было винить его, если даже люди подчас не понимали друг друга.  
Мауи усмехнулся.  
— _Лети к Тама-Ранги, всесильному птичьему богу. Передай ему мой вопрос. Я буду тебе благодарен._  
Альбатрос моргнул. Мауи знал, что сейчас тот был свободен, как ветер — период спаривания и гнездования ещё не пришёл.  
— _Хорошо_ , — произнёс он и взлетел, обдав Мауи порывом ветра из-под больших белых крыльев.  
Мауи проследил за птицей, пока та не стала едва различимой точкой в лазурной глади небес, после чего обернулся. Мауи-таха сидел на стволе поваленной когда-то непогодой пальмы и невозмутимо наблюдал за ним.  
— Тучи сгущаются, — произнёс он медленно, и Мауи понял, что интуицию ему подарили вовсе не боги.  
— Да, — согласно кивнул он.  
Послание от Тама-Ранги прилетело уже к закату и состояло из одного лишь слова:  
"Тинирау".

* * *

Мауи напряг мышцы и толкнул лодку в воду, оставив на влажном песке змеевидную колею. Недавно прошёл дождь — мокрая земля липла к ногам, а прохладный ветер заставлял тело покрываться мурашками.  
Но Мауи почти не обращал на них внимание. Он с силой оттолкнулся веслом и направил лодочку в открытый океан. Ему нужно подумать и разобраться в свалившихся, как кокос на голову, заботах, а сделать это на берегу не представлялось возможным. Хина-Ури обеспокоенно наблюдала за ним, сидя над тапой, братья, словно сговорившись, ходили за ним, отвлекая на простенькие, но раздражающие мелочи, а мать Таранга вдруг с чего-то решила поговорить с ним о пользе женитьбы. Мауи не спорил — по человеческим меркам он давно был должен обзавестись семьёй и детьми. Но вот в данный момент они занимали его меньше всего.  
Ветер гулял в голубых парусах, и его мерный свист постепенно приводил душу Мауи в равновесие. Он обожал мореходство — когда солёные океанские брызги неслись в лицо, волосы трепал сладкий бриз, а в голове было пусто. Никаких тревог, никаких забот. Сейчас же даже любимое дело не помогало Мауи расслабиться.  
Его разум захватил Тинирау.  
Мауи честно пытался вспомнить хоть что-то о морском покровителе рыб и акул. Кажется, когда-то он слышал об этом боге. Но как бы Мауи не напрягал память, Тинирау скользким рыбным тельцем выскальзывал из его воспоминаний — лишь мелькал вдалеке серебристый хвост. Не придумав ничего лучше, Мауи превратился в пингвина и плавно спикировал с лодки в холодную воду.  
Птичье восприятие происходящего было далеко от человеческого. Недаром Тама-Ранги долго не позволял Мауи проверять превращения на практике, заставляя раз за разом твердить неизменные, как песок побережья, заповеди. Это было разумной предосторожностью — многие полубоги стали безмолвными крылатыми животными, не справившись с превращением. Мауи же повезло — у него был лучший наставник, птичий бог, и его упорные уроки сослужили Мауи хорошую службу. Он поднял голову, убедившись, что лодка не перевернулась от его мощного прыжка с неё, и вновь поплыл вглубь, ловко проносясь меж кораллов.  
Редкие серебристые рыбки бросились врассыпную, когда Мауи врезался в их колонну. Прищурившись, он осмотрелся и, взглядом выцепив из стайки одну из них, бросился за ней. Но не успел он сомкнуть клюв на рыбке, как почувствовал рядом знакомую ману.  
Тинирау был совсем рядом!  
Мауи остановился и посмотрел по сторонам. И всё равно бог акул застал его врасплох.  
— Хаере маи(6), малыш Тики, — поприветствовал Тинирау, в его голосе сквозила мягкая усмешка и много, очень много, напряжения. — Чего ты забыл тут, глубоко под водой?  
Мауи пристально посмотрел на него, после чего рванул вверх, к свету и живительному воздуху надводного мира. Судя по завихрениям, появившимся в воде, Тинирау последовал за ним. Сейчас он не был прекрасным, словно сотканным из лунного света, юношей. Он был лыс, бел, как лежащие на дне ракушки, и хвостат — то был акулий хвост, сильный и подвижный. Глаза — светло-серые, словно водянистые, немигающие и рыбьи, — наблюдали с отстранённой скукой, как смотрят боги, воспринимающие жизнь игрой. А голос... в голосе было больше мощи, чем у скалы, если бы она легла тебе на плечи. Мауи чувствовал настороженный интерес, словно мускусом пропитавший всё вокруг, и пристальный недобрый взгляд, и вся его интуиция кричала об опасности. Сейчас рядом с ним был настоящий злой бог — такой, как Вхиро(7), как демоны-водяные понатури. Как сердившаяся Махуика, узнавшая о смерти сыновей(8). Как жерло вулкана, в который Пеле(9) с творческим безумием кидала камни.  
Мауи запрыгнул в лодку и обратился в человека. Тайаха(10) словно сама прыгнула в руки, но, подумав, Мауи просто положил её возле своих ног — не так, чтобы выглядеть угрозой, а так, чтобы, в случае нападения, иметь возможность схватить оружие и ударить первым. Поэтому, когда Тинирау высунулся из воды, то увидел лишь молодого полинезийца, который смирно сидел в лодке и с интересом следил за ним.  
— Хаере маи, Тинирау, — заметил он и ответил на ранее заданный вопрос: — Под водой тихо, лучше думается.  
— Проблемы?  
— Когда одна утка умирает, другая вылупляется. Проблемы — словно эти утки: они всегда рядом.  
Тинирау хмыкнул; Мауи же напрягся, хотя внешне старался не выказывать никаких негативных эмоций.  
— Это ты следил тогда за нами, — Тинирау не спрашивал. Он утверждал.  
Мауи не знал, как бог узнал о слежке, ведь голубя не было видно от туда, где тот стоял ночью, но оправдываться не собирался.  
— Я, — спокойно подтвердил он и — из-за стремления не выказывать никаких чувств — не заметил, как светлые глаза Тинирау потемнели, будто песок, внезапно умытый струёй воды.  
Тинирау кивнул, что-то решая про себя, после чего развернулся, показательно потеряв к полубогу интерес, и величественно вернулся в океан. Мауи схватился за борт, когда вернувшиеся волны ударили лодку в бок. Впрочем, судёнышко почти сразу вернуло себе равновесие, закачавшись на воде. Мауи выглянул за борт, окинув взглядом сумрачные глубины. Плавать расхотелось.  
Мауи-таха предсказуемо ждал его на берегу. За мощной спиной, в мягкой корзине из обработанных банановых листьев, спал его младший сын. Судя по всему, жена Мауи-таха вновь отправилась в дальнюю рощу, заставив мужа следить за потомством.  
— Неудачный день для плавания, — заметил он с улыбкой, когда Мауи затащил лодку на берег и подошёл к нему. — Или ты и в рыб можешь?..  
— Брат, — обратился к нему Мауи, проигнорировав незлую насмешку. Старшие братья часто шутили над ним и его способностями — отчасти из-за зависти, ведь они сами были простыми смертными, а отчасти из-за самого Мауи, которого бананом не корми — дай над кем-нибудь посмеяться. — Ты должен уговорить Ури переселиться к нам.  
— В мужскую хижину? Голову простудил, что ли?  
— Ури в беде, — перебив его, продолжил Мауи. Его тёмные глаза почернели ещё больше, став похожими на сверкающие обсидианы. Мауи-таха стало не по себе. Он постоянно забывал, что младший брат был не совсем человеком — и логика у него была своя, не похожая на логику остальных членов семьи. — Ночью она ходит к океану. Он зовёт её.  
Мауи-таха прищурился.  
— Так вот почему она бродила так рано, — медленно произнёс он, вспомнив ворчания Мауи-пае. — Но... но зачем океану наша сестра?  
— Не знаю. Но Ури может пострадать. Если любишь её — помоги. Или хотя бы не мешай. — Мауи не был рад, что дело приняло такой оборот. Он не хотел впутывать братьев в противостояния с богами. Поэтому он не сказал Мауи-таха всей правды. Старший братец, конечно, человек, но и люди могут решить напасть на богов, если посчитают их опасными. А для Тинирау хватило бы удара, чтобы отправить старшего Мауи в Булоту(11).  
— Ладно, — помолчав, согласился Мауи-таха, — я попробую.  
В конце концов, не убьют же его женщины!

К вечеру ветер чуть разогнал последождевую хмурость, и небо над островом окрасилось в яркие краски. Дети высыпали на улицу, их громкие крики раздавались в округе. Женщины частью отправились следить за ними и по пути помочь мужчинам принести корзины с кокосами, частью — продолжили создание тапы.  
Хина-Ури выбрала место возле кустов и задумчиво погрузилась в работу. Последняя хорошо помогала расслабиться, обычно. Сегодня же Хина-Ури чувствовала себя странно. В голове шумело, а разум выкидывал на поверхность какие-то разрозненные слова, будто кто-то шептал ей на ухо нечто странное и необъяснимое.  
К ней подошёл Мауи-таха, собранный и спокойный, как всегда. Хина-Ури с небольшим трудом выползла из собственных размышлений и вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
— Пришёл узнать, как ты. А то хмурая такая, — пояснил Мауи-таха.  
— Со мной всё нормально. — Хина-Ури подумала, стоит ли говорить брату о странном шёпоте в голове, но потом решила, что нечего забивать ему голову. Она просто устала, вот и вся мистика. Ещё и погода давит — слёзы Ранги(12) заставляют душу тосковать.  
— Это хорошо.  
— Таха, я же тебя знаю, — девушка с едва заметной улыбкой покачала головой. — Тебя братец Тики послал?  
Младший Мауи всегда чрезмерно опекал её. И даже сейчас, когда "малютка Ури" выросла, он всё ещё продолжал свой добровольный труд.  
Мауи-таха ощутимо смутился и отвёл взгляд. Ага! Значит, она угадала.  
— Брат, я в порядке, правда. — Хина-Ури отложила тапу и взяла Мауи-таха за руки, легонько сжав их в успокаивающем жесте. — Не знаю, почему вы решили, будто я нуждаюсь в помощи...  
— Океан! — выдохнул Мауи-таха, прежде чем она развила свою мысль, и продолжил — быстро, торопливо, будто боялся, что она его остановит: — Мауи считает, что океан опасен для тебя. Он хочет, чтобы ты спала в нашей хижине.  
— Таха, как ты это представляешь?! — Хина-Ури едва сдержала возмущение — Мауи-таха был невиновен в том, что не смог отказать своему могущественному брату-полубогу. — Ты же знаешь, что женщина может спать в хижине мужчины только тогда, когда становится его женой. Неужели мама не рассказывала это Тики?  
— Кажется, рассказывала, да он витал в облаках, считал волны, — хмыкнул Мауи-таха.  
— Если брат так тревожится, то я уйду к маме. Но не к вам... это неприлично. — Хина-Ури поджала губы. Впрочем, судя по виду Мауи-таха, тот тоже был того же мнения.  
"Странно всё это. С чего бы братцу Тики волноваться за меня? Ни разу не замечала, чтобы хотелось в океан", — подумала девушка, когда старший брат ушёл. Она бездумно вертела в руках тапу, но работать что-то совсем расхотелось. Ещё и этот голос в голове...  
— Милая, поможешь? — Таранга выглянула из хижины, из которой неслись аппетитные запахи.  
"Хотя... мальчишкам часто видится опасность даже там, где её нет", — решила Хина-Ури и отправилась к матери.

— Дядя Тики, что ты делаешь? — маленькая Мокомоко свесилась с ветки, с интересом глядя на измазанного землёй Мауи.  
Тот старательно копал, пытаясь добраться до корней. Большие глянцевые листья с красными прожилками блестели от слизи, а ствол куста был покрыт шипами(13). Ни один нормальный член племени не стал бы лазать под подобным растением. Но Мауи не был нормальным. А ещё он любил сестру и твёрдо намеревался избавить её от неведомого проклятия.  
— Собираю ингредиенты для зелья, — произнёс Мауи, когда понял, что не отвечать было невежливо. — Какой-то бог — или зловредный дух — заколдовал Ури. И я собираюсь её спасти.  
— Здорово! — Мокомоко спрыгнула на землю. — Можно помочь?  
— Если хочешь.  
Мокомоко была необычной девочкой. Во-первых, она всегда играла с мальчишками. Это не было чем-то неприемлемым, однако её мать уже не раз жаловалась Мауи, что тот испортил малышку. "Девочкам не положено бегать в грязи, как какой-то свинке! — возмущалась она во время вечерней трапезы, когда Тама Нуи-Те-Ра уходил с неба с чувством удовлетворения, а всё племя собиралось на главной поляне. — Все эти приключения, поиск менехуне(14) или какамора(15), драки... Не то это, что полезно нашим дочерям!"  
Во-вторых, Мауи был тут совсем не причём. Ну, почти. Мокомоко сама искала себе опасностей на маленькую и пока ещё тощую, как шейка курёнка, задницу. И никакие полубоги ей для этого были не нужны. Правда, женщин-матерей это не убеждало. Поэтому Мауи каждый вечер отыскивал племянницу и лично притаскивал её домой — измазанную в пыльце диких растений, растрёпанную, подчас с синяками или кровоточащими царапинами, но абсолютно счастливую. "Вот ведь пострела! — невольно восхищался Мауи-вахо, её отец, когда Мокомоко сидела возле огня и с наслаждением поглощала мясной бульон. — Остров вздохнёт с облегчением, когда она выйдет в океан!"  
Тогда Мауи со смехом поддержал шутливый тон брата, и они весь вечер просидели у костра, размышляя о будущем. Кажется, Мокомоко понравилась идея отца. Девочки тоже изучали мореходство — в племени не было никаких табу на подобную деятельность.  
Теперь же, узнав о Тинирау, Мауи подумал — сколько девочек и девушек он уже мог заманить в своё подводное царство?  
— Дядя Тики! — Мокомоко ткнула его в спину худым кулачком. — Такие пойдут?  
Мауи поспешно вернулся в реальность и окинул взглядом зажатые в руке племянницы корешки.  
— Да, — милостиво кивнул он. — Теперь вымой их вон в том ручье. Я сейчас приду.  
Мокомоко поскакала выполнять просьбу. Мауи проводил её тяжёлым взглядом.  
Теперь он понимал, почему Тама-Ранги так не хотел отпускать его к смертным. "Здесь — райские кущи и мир без забот, — вещал он тогда, пристально глядя в тёмные и решительные глаза Мауи. — Там же — потери, беды и тоска. Ты уверен, что хочешь уйти и страдать?" Тогда Мауи выбрал людей и страдания. Он не знал, в чём последние заключались, и Тама-Ранги лишь печально вздохнул, принимая его выбор. "Мир людей — мир привязанностей. Потери будут болезненны", — добавил он на прощание, когда Мауи толкал каноэ к шелестящей воде.  
И вот теперь, спустя столько лет, он понял наконец-то, что имел ввиду старый наставник. Привязаться к людям оказалось легко — а вот терять их стало неожиданно больно. Мауи-рото, его второй по старшинству брат, покинул мир живых три года назад — от нелепейшей смерти: упавший кокос стал его палачом. Мауи тогда всю ночь просидел, выискивая на небосводе новую звезду и смаргивая выступающую на глазах влагу. Мауи-рото был чем-то похож на него — и до Ури являлся его самым близким и любимым членом семьи.  
Мауи понял, что, привязавшись к людям, сделал себя зависимым, а оттого слабым в глазах богов, но ничего не мог — и не собирался, к слову, — делать. Бросить людей из-за того, что сложно? Мауи был не такой. Он не пасовал перед сложностями, он смеялся им в лицо.  
Вот уже много лет Мауи защищал это племя всеми доступными способами.  
Мокомоко старательно полоскала корешки в воде, опустив голову — волосы кудрявым каскадом падали ей на лицо, кончиками погружаясь в воду. Мауи присел рядом и зачерпнул воды в забранный из деревни кувшин.  
— Только Ури об этом не рассказывай, ладно? Вообще никому, — добавил он, поймав светлый девичий взгляд.  
Мокомоко важно кивнула.  
— Лады, — снисходительно фыркнула она. — Буду молчать, как рыба! Разрешишь посмотреть?  
Мауи улыбнулся. Маленькая племянница ему очень нравилась. Пожалуй, она была самой открытой и смелой девочкой острова и грозила вырасти в неустрашимую воительницу, достойную своего отца. Мауи-вахо всегда считался самым яростным и воинственным из всех братьев — не считая, конечно, самого Мауи, но Мауи решил в таких статистиках себя не учитывать: читерская жизнь с богами делала его самым-самым среди смертных. Кто знает, каким был бы он, не родись раньше? Если бы Таранга не оставила его в океане?  
— Хорошо, — произнёс он, и Мокомоко подпрыгнула в нетерпении.


	2. Часть I. Глава II. На счастье дан один лишь миг...

— Тики, ты сильно занят? — громко поинтересовалась Хина-Ури, увидев вышедшего на поляну брата.  
Мауи остановился, обернулся к ней, и Хина-Ури увидела, что он нёс куда-то большой и наверняка тяжёлый кувшин.  
— Хотя мы можем поговорить позже, — тут же добавила она.  
— Да нет, сейчас нормально. Я всё равно искал тебя, — Мауи подошёл к ней и поставил кувшин на землю. — Таранга обучала меня готовить коктейли. Хочешь попробовать?  
Хина-Ури улыбнулась. Кроме неё, больше никто в деревне не пил коктейли младшего Мауи. Таранга долго обучала сына всем премудростям их приготовления, и всё равно у Мауи выходило нечто другое. Вкусное и освежающее — но не привычный коктейль. А когда однажды Мауи-пае, сделав "страшные" глаза, поведал о том, из чего Мауи их делал, желающие вообще перевелись. Глупенькие! Хина-Ури давно распробовала вкус братских напитков и поняла, что те не только вкусные, но и полезные — сам того не желая, Мауи постоянно готовил что-то, сильно похожее на магическое зелье, несмотря даже на то, что у него было не так много маны(1).  
— С удовольствием.  
Сегодня вкус коктейля был иным. Хина-Ури не могла сказать, что Мауи смешал, так как сама мало в этом смыслила, но во рту остался необычный привкус — как будто банан, припорошенный натёртой кокосовой крошкой, соединили с киви и смочили в растворе каких-то холодящих пряных трав.  
— Необычно, — оценила она, когда вновь смогла говорить, — но вкусно.  
— Спасибо, — Мауи отодвинул кувшин в сторону и осторожно обхватил пальцами острый девичий подбородок. Хина-Ури не напряглась, лишь недоуменно посмотрела на него — раньше Мауи старался свести прикосновения к минимуму. Что же произошло?  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — в голосе брата звучала искренняя забота.   
— Нормально, — Хина-Ури пожала плечами. Но раз уж Мауи завёл разговор на эту тему... — Кстати, а что это за предложение переселиться в вашу хижину?  
Пальцы Мауи, всё ещё поглаживающие её подбородок, чуть напряглись, но голос остался таким же — безмятежным, бархатным и чуть усталым:  
— В последнее время неспокойно. Такие девочки, как ты, постоянно находятся под угрозой — особенно, если живут одни в хижине.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, Тики, что я откажусь от твоего предложения?  
В тёмных глазах Мауи промелькнуло что-то, похожее на досаду, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Ладно, — спокойно произнёс он, и Хина-Ури подозрительно прищурилась — отступать так легко было не в братских правилах. — Тогда пообещай мне, что не отправишься ночью к океану.  
— Зачем мне ходить ночью? Да ещё и к океану? — Хина-Ури хихикнула. — Я же не морская богиня! Тики, ты что-то скрываешь от меня? — догадка мгновенно опалила её разум, заставив растерять весёлое настроение и насторожиться.  
— Нет, — поспешно — слишком поспешно — отрезал Мауи. Он отлип от сестры и с видимым недовольством поднял кувшин. В глаза Хина-Ури он не смотрел. — Ладно, мне надо... идти. Да, идти. Будь осторожна, Ури.  
"Что же ты скрываешь от меня, дорогой братец?" — Хина-Ури проследила за ним взглядом. Раньше Мауи ничего не скрывал от неё. Даже про тайные знания, которым его обучал тогда их ещё живой отец, Макеа-Тутара, Мауи рассказывал ей без утайки или стеснения. Что же произошло такого, почему брат стал настолько скрытен?  
"Он что-то заметил в океане?" — пришло на ум девушке, и сердце тревожно сжалось. С чем же связался её братец?  
— Хаере мае, Ури! Ты занята?  
Хина-Ури вздрогнула и обернулась. Поака(2), молодой охотник племени, стоял в паре шагов от неё, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Хина-Ури знала, что нравится ему, но сама не отвечала взаимностью. Интересно, почему? Девушка прислушалась к ощущениям и вдруг с удивлением обнаружила, что голос, вечно шепчущий в её голове, заставлявший держаться от парней подальше, растаял без следа. Хина-Ури не знала, почему он исчез, но почувствовала себя намного лучше — будто камень, висевший над её головой, внезапно исчез, оставив лишь прохладное серое небо.  
— Хаере мае, Поака, — заметила Хина-Ури, когда молчание стало слишком неуютным. — Нет, я свободна.  
— Здорово! — воскликнул молодой охотник в воодушевлении, но тут же немного смутился и принялся ковырять пальцем ноги подвернувшийся камешек. — Слушай... Я тут такое красивое местечко нашёл... Может... Может сходим?  
— С удовольствием, — решительно произнесла Хина-Ури, решив, что пора что-то менять в этой жизни.   
В конце концов, про странности братца Тики она всегда сможет узнать от Тахи — тот завёл привычку следить за младшим братом, опасаясь, что он снова ввяжется в какую-нибудь авантюру. Чего стоила только та добыча огня, из-за которой Мауи чуть было не погиб! Так что брат никуда не денется. А вот отношения с мальчиками налаживать надо — мать Таранга уже осторожно намекала, что пора бы присматривать кого-нибудь на будущее.  
Поака моргнул, и на лице его появилось удивление, смешанное с непередаваемым счастьем.  
— Ты не пожалеешь, — обещал он, и Хина-Ури несмело улыбнулась.

* * *

Мауи сидел на берегу океана и мрачно гипнотизировал взглядом безмятежную гладь вода. Ветра не было; белые пенистые барашки волн отдыхали, не тревожа лазурное полотно.  
— Знаешь, брат, твои замашки бога немного напрягают. Надеюсь, дело хотя бы стоящее?  
— О чём ты? — раздражённо процедил сквозь зубы Мауи, когда Мауи-таха грузно сел рядом.  
— Ты ведь не всё мне рассказал. Ури не просто одержима океаном.  
Мауи на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Иногда сообразительность старшего брата была на руку, но явно не сейчас.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — сухо осведомил он Мауи-таха и отвернулся.  
— Понимаю, — тон Мауи-таха не изменился. Он немного помолчал, задумчиво водя пальцем по губам, после чего негромко заметил: — Кто же этот Тинирау, хотел бы я знать...  
Сердце резко дёрнулось в груди — и в следующее мгновение Мауи, не совладав с собой, впечатал охнувшего брата в ближайшую пальму.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?! — воскликнул он, крепко сжимая пытавшегося вырваться Мауи-таха.   
— Тс-с... мой труп ничего не скажет...  
Мауи моргнул, и с него будто красную тапу сняли. Он разжал хватку и виновато прищурился, пока брат восстанавливал дыхание.  
— Знал бы, что так отреагируешь — ближе бы, чем с холма, разговор не начал, — просипел Мауи-таха, когда отдышался.   
— Прости, — Мауи действительно чувствовал себя виноватым. "Ты сильнее большинства смертных. Всегда и везде, даже во сне, контролируй свою силу, — поучал его когда-то Тама-Ранги. — Иначе станешь первым полубогом-убийцей в истории".  
— С другой стороны, твоя более чем бурная реакция весьма показательна. Теперь от разговора не отвертишься, Тики.  
— Откуда ты знаешь о Тинирау? — смирившись, поинтересовался Мауи. Подумав, он присел на прогретый солнцем песок, и Мауи-таха, поколебавшись несколько мгновений, составил ему компанию.  
— От тебя же, — ответил он. — Сидишь ночью на пороге и бормочешь: "Тинирау... Тинирау... Что же мне делать с тобой, Тинирау?.." Кто это? У нас в племени нет никаких Тинирау — значит, это кто-то из... м-м... твоих других знакомых. Он опасен?  
Мауи вздохнул.  
— Да, — признался он, — очень опасен.  
— Он охотится на Ури? — Теперь Мауи-таха смотрел на океан. Будто раздумывал о чём-то. Впрочем, Мауи подозревал, о чём.  
— Ты ему не соперник, брат, — заметил он с печальной усмешкой. — Прошу, не лезь в это дело. И сам погибнешь, оставишь безутешными жену и детей, и Ури не спасёшь.   
— Значит, это бог, — понимающе кивнул Мауи-таха. — Я спрашивал у тохунга, но он отказался говорить об этом. Кажется, он испугался.  
— Хм...  
— Я видел Ури, когда шёл сюда, — увидев его насупившееся лицо, перевёл тему Мауи-таха. — Она выглядела так, будто вновь выпила твой... коктейль.  
— Так и есть. Как она? — Мауи кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону расположившейся в заливе деревушки, будто собирался с места разглядеть, чем занимается сестра. Вообще, это было невозможно, хотя в случае с Тики Мауи-таха уже не был ни в чём уверен.  
— Хорошо. Она собиралась отобедать с Поака где-то в роще.  
— Поака? — нахмурился Мауи.  
— Ну, тот мальчик, которого ты якобы случайно выкинул из лодки во время прошлогодней гонки.  
— А-а, — Мауи задумался. Такое поведение сестры было нетипично для последнего времени — и это радовало. Значит, сила наваждения немного снизилась. Мауи всё ещё не мог перебороть это неизвестное проклятье, имевшее власть над его сестрой, и даже не догадывался, чьё оно было. Не Тинирау точно. — Думаешь, Ури полезно с ним быть?  
— Думаю, ей с любым полезно, главное, подальше от океана, — заметил Мауи-таха, и Мауи показалось, что он очень хотел добавить: "... и тебя".

* * *

С Поака было спокойно и совсем не так, как с братьями. Хина-Ури не понимала, как могла так долго игнорировать его. Поака был живым, заботливым и реальным — девушка научилась ценить это, когда Мауи рассказал ей, что боги далеко не добродушные существа.  
К слову о Мауи...  
— Знаешь, Тики, это уже напрягает, — заметила Хина-Ури, швырнув в брата бананом. Рефлексы того работали на отлично — Мауи поймал фрукт на подлёте и наконец-то вылез из своих мыслей. До этого он сидел на тапе в другой стороне комнаты и глядел на неё, Хину-Ури, немного расфокусированным взглядом. Хина-Ури знала, что он её не видел: такой взгляд становился у Мауи, когда он серьёзно раздумывал над какой-либо проблемой.  
— Что такое, Ури? — удивился он, увидев направленный на него напряжённый взгляд.  
— Ты всё время следишь за мной! Это... неуютно...  
— Извини, — Мауи уткнулся взглядом в банан, который сжал так крепко, что лопнула упругая жёлтая корочка.  
Хина-Ури молча наблюдала за происходящим. От Тахи она так и не узнала ничего интересного. "Тики же не совсем человек. Конечно, он чудит", — улыбнувшись, заметил старший Мауи и мягко предложил ей заняться своими делами.  
Дела, к счастью, нашлись. С Поакой Хина-Ури внезапно "срослась" так, что и сама не заметила, как влюбилась. Поначалу чувство было робким и едва заметным, но вскоре Хина-Ури научилась управлять сигналами своего тела, и влюблённый — давно уже — Поака с радостью открыл перед ней мир чувств и страсти. Пока их отношения не заходили дальше мокрых поцелуев в секретном месте, обнаруженном Поакой в дальней роще. На глазах племени молодые целоваться пока не решались. Впрочем, опытная Таранга как-то обо всём догадалась и, одобрительно улыбаясь, провела дочери краткий ликбез по поводу "взрослых отношений".   
"Только не шокируй Тики, милая, — фыркнув, добавила она тогда напоследок. — Он ещё совсем малыш, который не проходил через этот разговор".  
Впрочем, Хина-Ури не сомневалась, что Мауи уже давным-давно познал женщину — иногда тот глядел на смущённые ухаживания других племенных парочек с таким снисходительным превосходством, что оставалось загадкой, как это Таранга всё ещё считала его невинным. Возможно, его временной избранницей была какая-то богиня или даже понатури — Хина-Ури совсем не удивилась бы.  
— Эй, чего глаза блестят? Тебе смешно? — подозрительно косясь на неё, проворчал Мауи, и девушка поскорее вернулась в реальность, в залитую солнечным светом комнату.  
— Да так... Просто представила тебя с женщиной, — честно произнесла Хина-Ури и, не удержавшись, хихикнула.  
Мауи обиженно выпятил губу, и это смотрелось настолько по-детски, что хихиканье девушки превратилось в полноценный смех.  
— Ха-ха, — буркнул Мауи, неистово вгрызаясь в банан, словно мстя ему за незлое унижение. — Была у меня женщина, но в этом нет ничего интересного.  
— Понатури?  
— Тане с тобой! Богиня Рохе(3) — моя, в каком-то роде, жена. Она, конечно, весьма... своенравна, но ночи с ней... — Мауи вдруг осекся, чуть не подавившись фруктом. Кажется, он только что понял, с кем говорит обо всём этом. — Слушай, Ури, а ты ещё не маленькая?  
— Тики, мне восемнадцать, — смеясь, уточнила Хина-Ури. Смущающийся брат выглядел необычно и мило — как и его румянец, в сочетании со смуглой кожей смотревшийся крайне комично. — Странно, что меня ещё "старой девой" не называют!  
— Ты растёшь быстрее, чем я успеваю осознать это, — вздохнув, признал Мауи.  
Хина-Ури услышала в этих словах вдруг необычную грусть — наверное, так говорят родители о своих подросших детях, уплывших на каноэ далеко-далеко в поисках новых земель. Мауи стало даже жалко. Поэтому девушка, ни мгновения не раздумывая, вскочила и перешла на его сторону, захватив с собой свою тапу.  
— Ты всегда будешь моим любимым братиком, — шёпотом поведала она ему на ухо, забравшись в такие тёплые и родные объятия и укрыв их ноги тапой — несмотря на солнце, ветер с побережья приносил довольно ощутимую прохладу.  
Мауи с удовольствием обнял сестру, чувствуя под рукой размеренное биение сердца. Он так и не нашёл бога или духа, который проклял Хину-Ури, из-за чего ощущал иррациональную вину перед сестрой. Он понимал, что далеко не самый могущественный, и знал, что не сможет защитить своих смертных родных ото всех-всех опасностей мира. Но это знание всё равно не мешало ему ощущать противную беззащитность — он даже не мог представить, что когда-то кто-нибудь из его семьи умрёт на его глазах, а он ничего не сможет сделать.  
— Почему ты заговорила о моей любви? — поинтересовался он, чтобы немного отвлечься. Судя по мгновенно вспыхнувшим краской ушам сестры, ответ находился на поверхности и был вовсе не связан с половой жизнью самого Мауи. — Ты что, себе парня нашла? — Мауи задумался и признал, что это самый вероятный ответ. У него даже кандидат был на эту роль... — Поака, да?  
— Если скажу "да", ты ведь не утопишь его в самом глубоком месте океана? — уточнила Хина-Ури.  
— Он тебе нравится? — не ответив, задумчиво спросил Мауи.  
— Очень, — Хина-Ури покраснела ещё сильней, но уже не от смущения — точнее, не столько из-за него, сколько от явных возбудительных мыслей, что рано или поздно проникали в головы абсолютно всех половозрелых живых существ.  
— Он тебя не обижает? Готов защищать и дарить ответную любовь?  
— Да.  
— В таком случае, пусть пока живёт, — милостиво изрёк Мауи.  
— Ты крайне щедр! — фыркнула Хина-Ури в тон ему и откинулась на мощную грудь.  
Надо сказать, Мауи редко когда давал ситуации самостоятельно плыть по течению. Поэтому ожидаемым продолжением дневного разговора с сестрой была его ночная рыбалка с Поакой.  
Молодой охотник ещё помнил прошлогоднюю гонку. Тогда Мауи, рассердившись на его полное неумение мыслить в нестандартных ситуациях, просто уронил его за борт. Конечно, это подалось как случайность — широкие волны и сильный ветер были союзниками этой теории. Но Поака знал, как знал и Мауи, что никакой случайностью это падение не было.  
И вот теперь они вновь были в одной лодке. Мауи сноровисто управлял парусом, в то время как Поака собирал рыбные ловушки, расставленные рыбаками ещё днём, и избавлял их от пойманной рыбёшки. Атмосфера в лодке была не очень здоровой — напряжение так и витало в воздухе: Поака побаивался брата любимой Хины-Ури, не зная, чего ожидать от него, а Мауи, не стесняясь, следил за его движениями, уделяя парусу мало внимания — всё равно в океане царил штиль.  
— Тебе нравится моя сестра, — вдруг произнёс он, и его негромкий голос в тишине спящего океана показался подобен крику.   
Поака вздрогнул и резко обернулся, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо полубога. В сумерках оно выглядело совсем зловещим, но молодой охотник всё же смог выдавить утвердительное:  
— Да.  
— Что ж, хотя бы не лжёшь — и то хорошо, — удовлетворённо заметил Мауи. Он сделал последний закрепляющий узел — и лодка остановилась, едва заметно покачиваясь в воде.  
Поака ощутимо напрягся.  
— Ты против? — поинтересовался он — не интереса ради, а чисто чтобы заполнить тишину, которая вдруг стала чересчур сильно давить на психику.  
Мауи задумчиво пожевал губу, разглядывая его. Поака был сильным воином и умелым охотником, и у него было рослое, тренированное тело. Мауи прошёлся взглядом по всем мышцам, выпирающим из-под загорелой кожи, и, похоже, пришёл к какому-то решению.  
— Иди сюда, — он поманил пальцем, и Поака осторожно подошёл ближе. — Видишь? — Мауи указал рукой на тёмные глубины океана. — Где-то там, под водой, живёт бог рыбы и воды — Тинирау. Знаешь о нём?  
Поака покачал головой.  
— Нет? — Мауи пожал плечами. — Это тот, кто собирается утащить Ури на дно океана. Эй-эй, стой, горячий парень! — он успел схватить Поаку за нашейное ожерелье, когда тот вдруг дёрнулся в сторону воды. — Не спеши так глупо кончать с собой — Ури мне не простит, если с твоей тушкой что-то случится.  
— Тогда зачем ты рассказал мне это? — всё ещё хрипло дыша от ярости и — немного — пережатого ожерельем горла, спросил Поака.  
— А ты как думаешь? Конечно, чтобы ты защитил её. Вижу, что метишь ты на роль её мужа, — Поака дёрнулся, хотя в этом не было смысла, так как Мауи всё ещё держал его. — Так вот. Мне не улыбается отдавать сестру в руки того, кто не знает всей картины происходящего. Поэтому я расскажу тебе о Тинирау и его планах насчёт Ури. Но если ты расскажешь об этом ей... — Мауи сжал хватку на ожерелье, и оно сильнее впилось в горло Поаки, яснее слов демонстрируя угрозу. — Ясно?  
— Яснее некуда, — пробормотал Поака и принялся потирать шею, когда был милостиво отпущен на волю.  
Пока лодка неспешно плыла к заливу, Мауи рассказал будущему зятю о том, что узнал сам. Поака успел даже заработать немного бонусных очков в глазах полубога — он был внимательным слушателем и быстро разбирался в происходящем.  
— Значит, для Ури океан опасен, — задумчиво заметил он, когда они с Мауи таскали корзины с рыбой на берег.  
— Опасен, — подтвердил Мауи.  
— И моя миссия — держать её подальше от опасности, то есть океана.  
— Да, всё именно так.  
— Хорошо. — Поака поставил последнюю корзину и обернулся. — Я сделаю всё для безопасности Ури.  
И тут произошло неожиданное. По крайней мере, для Поаки точно.  
Мауи улыбнулся.  
— Я рад это слышать, — произнёс он необычно мягко и ободряюще похлопал Поаку по плечу. — Умри, но постарайся. Иначе я покажу, как умею сердиться. Поверь, тебе это не нужно.

* * *

Океан не казался Хине-Ури ласковым и манящим, как иногда бывало раньше. То ли виноваты были в этом серые пасмурные дни, воцарившиеся на острове, то ли ситуацию нагнетали беспокойные взгляды братьев и любимого парня, которые, казалось, вознамерились пасти её везде, где только можно. Факт оставался фактом — Хина-Ури теперь старалась не находиться на побережье.  
К счастью, на острове и без того было множество прекрасных мест, где можно было отдохнуть после работы. Особенно любила Хина-Ури то самое секретное местечко в дальней роще, с которого когда-то начались их встречи с Поакой. Высокие пальмы и густые кустарники скрывали закуток от любопытных глаз, а большие ароматные цветы, которыми были усеяны окрестные кусты, скрадывали запахи.  
Хина-Ури и Поака любили находиться здесь, отдыхать в обществе друг друга. Поака даже принёс собственноручно выделанную им тапу, чтобы девушке не было холодно. Хине-Ури нравилась эта тапа — она была нежная и тёплая, совсем как её создатель.  
Осторожные касания Поаки вызывали в её теле волну мурашек — будто бабочки летали под кожей, щекоча нервы кончиками своих крыльев. Поака боялся сделать что-то не так и причинить ей боль, поэтому его ласки всегда были невинны и аккуратны.   
Однажды Хина-Ури поймала себя на мысли, что хочет большего. В последнее время Поака и его объятия заставляли подкожных бабочек всё сильнее летать и взмахивать крыльями, и в такие мгновения Хина-Ури чувствовала, как желание покрывает её изнутри, делая влажной между ног. Благодаря матери Хина-Ури знала, что это означает, но не имела понятия, как намекнуть об этом самому Поаке.  
Та ночь была на удивление тёплой и ясной. Тучки уплыли куда-то за Тама Нуи-Те-Ра, оставив звёздную тапу небес мерно сиять над головой. Хина-Ури лежала на разложенной материи, чувствуя под собой её мягкость и тепло. Поака нависал над ней — его шершавые мозолистые ладони нежно мяли её кожу, превращая натруженные мышцы в податливый пластилин. Поака обожал делать ей массаж. А Хина-Ури обожала ощущать рядом его сильное тело. А когда он прижимался сзади, пытаясь достать до самого загривка, Хина-Ури сжимала ягодицы, чувствуя, как в них утыкалось его мужество, ощутимое даже через плотную панданусовую юбку.  
В один момент Поака осторожно перевернул её на спину, чтобы поцеловать в губы, и Хина-Ури решилась. Она обвила ногами любимое тело и, надавив пятками, заставила растерявшегося Поаку упасть на неё.  
— Давай перейдём на новый уровень? — произнесла она прямо в чужие губы и тотчас коснулась их своими.  
Зрачки Поаки расширились, а дыхание потяжелело. Тем не менее, он не спешил, опёршись на руку, чтобы не давить её своим телом.  
— Ты уверена? — поинтересовался он, пытаясь поймать её губы; Хина-Ури игриво ускользала, раззадоривая его. — Тебе может быть больно.  
— Последствия стоят того, чтобы потерпеть, — прошептала в ответ Хина-Ури. Она извернулась под ним, словно катающаяся "на погоду" собака, и потёрлась носом о его подбородок. — Я готова.  
Поака на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и Хина-Ури поняла, что он не станет отказываться.  
Поака поменял положение; он лёг рядом, на разложенную тапу, и мягко притянул девушку к себе. Хина-Ури не сопротивлялась, тотчас прильнув к нему. Тело Поаки пахло мужским потом, мускусом и, немного, тропическими цветами, и этот запах вызывал в девушке желание потереться об любимого, забрать часть его запаха на себя — чтобы никто, даже боги, не могли считать её одинокой и никому не нужной. Поака сильно потянулся, и его мускулы напряглись под смуглой кожей — Хина-Ури почувствовала их под собственными прикосновениями. Тихо шепча что-то себе под нос, Поака положил руку ей на грудь и несильно сжал. Хина-Ури вздрогнула от неожиданности, но даже не попыталась отстраниться — тем более что прикосновение это внезапно оказалось очень приятным.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдохнула она, сама не зная, чего просит. Но Поака, кажется, догадался. Он крепко прижал её к себе, и принялся жадно шарить по стройному телу Хина-Ури. Пальцы у него были грубыми, шершавыми и не самыми приятными на ощупь, но они так осторожно скользили по её телу, что Хина-Ури не чувствовала ничего, кроме наслаждения.  
Поака стал покрывать поцелуями всё её тело. Его тёмные глаза блестели, как звёзды Матарики(4), руки дрожали от желания, а губы были самыми нежными и любящими. Хина-Ури чувствовала, как он мечтал броситься вперёд и сделать действо, древнее, как мир, но желание угодить ей сдерживало его. Это знание пустило по внутренностям дрожь и разбудило бабочек. Хина-Ури стала тихонько всхлипывать.  
— Не бойся, малышка, — прошептал Поака, решив, что всхлипывает она от страха неизвестности. Он даже пытался приостановиться, боясь, что действует чересчур резко, но Хина-Ури отчаянно качнула головой и повторила:  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Всё хорошо, любимая моя Ури, — голос у Поаки охрип и напоминал рык какого-то животного. Он нежно огладил девичью спину, легонько надавливая на ложбинку позвоночника, и перевернул Хину-Ури на спину, нависнув сверху.  
А потом... потом были ласки, куда более яркие и смелые, и каждая из них отдавалась внутри невыносимым калейдоскопом наслаждения. Хина-Ури металась под Поакой, мелодично стонала, чувствуя его внутри и снаружи — такого сильного, горячего и страстного. Их влага слилась воедино; их сердца слились воедино, одно сердцебиение на обоих. Когда всё закончилось, Поака ещё долго сжимал её в своих сильных жарких объятиях, а Хина-Ури задыхалась от восторга и редких вспышек затухающей боли. Как Хина-Ури и ожидала, произошедшее между ними стоило всей боли мира.  
— Тане(5), твой брат убьёт меня, когда узнает, — тихо произнёс Поака куда-то ей в плечо, и Хина-Ури лишь устало улыбнулась. Не было нужды говорить, о ком шла речь — только один Мауи в семье был настолько гиперзаботлив.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — произнесла она, прекрасно зная, что это правда: если бы Тики не одобрял их союза, то давно бы нашёл способ разлучить их. Это он умел. А раз уж младший Мауи не вмешивался, то всё действительно было здорово.  
Прогноз оправдался. За завтраком Мауи подозрительно косился на них, но никак не комментировал свои подозрения. Таранга тоже почувствовала изменения. Несколько минут она молча рассматривала дочь, после чего крепко обняла её.  
— Я рада за вас, — шепнула она, и Хина-Ури чувствовала: это правда.  
А когда Тама Нуи-Те-Ра вкатил свой раскалённый бок на самую середину неба, Поака выловил её и решительно обнял.  
— Будь моей женой, — попросил он, коснувшись её уха мимолётным поцелуем, и Хина-Ури почувствовала себя счастливейшей из людей.  
Таранга счастливо улыбалась, наблюдая за трогательной сценой. Ещё один её ребёнок стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы, отрастив крылья, улететь из родного гнезда. Таранге нравилось сравнение с гнездом и птицами — оно как никогда точно отражало действительность.  
Мауи стоял рядом и хмуро следил за происходящим. В племени всё было тихо и спокойно. Хина-Ури забыла о ночных похождениях и мирно спала в своей хижине (она всё же сдержала обещание, данное Мауи-таха, и переселилась к матери) — по крайней мере, Мауи не заставал её гуляющей по ночам. Наваждение, однако, всё же висело на ней чёрными неприятными лохмотьями старой паутины — Мауи специально проверял, в надежде, что его зелье побороло чары неизвестного колдуна.  
Это было не так — наваждение не исчезло, лишь прекратило своё действие. Мауи знал, что подобные чары требуют много маны — его собственной, к примеру, не хватило бы. А уж раз столько сил было вложено, откажется ли неизвестное божество от своих планов?  
Мауи не знал ответа на этот вопрос. И это его здорово нервировало.

* * *

За много миль севернее, прямо посреди неспокойного океана, расположился маленький остров. Он был лыс и абсолютно безжизнен. Лишь редкие птицы были его гостями — и то оставались они лишь настолько, сколько нужно было, чтобы крылья отдохнули перед дальнейшим полётом.  
Сейчас птиц на острове не было. Его голый камень лизали задумчивые волны.   
Красивая женщина сидела на самом краю неприветливой суши, касаясь воды кончиками пальцев ног. Она была черноволоса и смугла, как все остальные жители тропических островов. Однако было нечто, отличавшее её от простых смертных, живущих на соседних островах.   
В глазах женщины плескалась мана. Её было так много, что мощь, которую она излучала, буквально вдавливала в землю.  
Этой женщиной была Хина-Кеха(6) — богиня звёзд и ночного неба. Самой тёмной ночью лунного цикла спустилась она на землю, чтобы встретиться с тем, кто когда-то захватил её сердце. Между богами редко когда бывала страсть — но часто их одержимость друг другом становилась объектом легенд. Хина-Кеха была особенной женой Тинирау — они встречались каждый раз, когда старик Марама(7) укладывался спать, оставляя землю без своего лунного лика. Хина-Кеха всегда помогала любимому морскому избраннику; в его чертогах никогда не переводилась рыба, а все начинания становились удачными.  
Однако сегодня Тинирау не выглядел счастливым. Его неподвижные глаза метали молнии, ноздри раздувались, а белая, как ракушка, кожа покрывалась неприятными розовыми пятнами.  
— Твоя магия не сработала, — шипел Тинирау, взбивая воду нервными движениями хвоста. — Девчонка сорвалась с крючка.  
— Не может быть этого, — Хина-Кеха покачала головой. Она была умелой колдуньей и знала толк в магических наваждениях. Не раз и не два она проклинала смертных девушек, и те уходили в океан, становясь жертвами Тинирау и его акул. Та девчонка, которую она выбрала в этот раз, была обречена с того самого момента, когда Хина-Кеха положила на неё взгляд.  
— И всё же это так, — Тинирау помассировал виски. Жертва была нужна ему не просто ради удовлетворения кровавого желания, хотя эта причина и не была на самом последнем месте. Тинирау были необходимы невинные девушки — их кровь служила на благо его подводного народа, позволяя Тинирау накопить достаточно маны, чтобы проводить самые трудоёмкие ритуалы.  
Хина-Кеха задумалась.   
— Я посмотрю, что с этим сделать, — пообещала она. В конце концов, всякое может быть — примерно два раза в тысячелетие рождалась женщина, способная скинуть наваждения. Как правила, она была тохунга, но Хина-Кеха не помнила, чтобы в выбранной в жертву девушке была какая-то особая сила. И тем сильнее ей хотелось узнать, как эта девушка смогла перебороть её чары.  
Тинирау удовлетворённо склонил голову, и больше на острове ничего интересного не происходило — не считать же интересным жёсткие поцелуи и слияние двух божеств, полное первозданной похоти?

* * *

Хина-Ури проснулась с чётким осознанием, что ей надо быть где-то в другом месте. Она приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на мужа. Поака спал, утомлённый дневными заботами — на племя неожиданно навалились проблемы в виде внезапно поредевшей рыбы. Кокосы ещё не дозрели, а потому не годились в пищу, и охотники с ног сбились, гоняясь за каждым более-менее съедобным на вид животным.   
Хина-Ури провела рукой по густым волосам мужа и вышла на улицу, накинув на плечи тёплую тапу. Близился сезон дождей, и в воздухе пахло по-особенному: морозом и холодным солёным бризом, который теперь не скрывали поредевшие кустарники.  
Племя ещё спало, умаявшись днём. Хина-Ури прошлась по над частоколом, что защищал деревню. Что-то звало её вдаль, на холодное и неприветливое побережье, и Хина-Ури не могла сопротивляться.  
Океан выглядел холодным и неприветливым. Его волны гулко перекатывались с места на место, подгоняемые ветром. Хина-Ури тотчас продрогла — не спасла даже тапа.  
Какой-то юноша стоял на кромке воды — его голые ступни лизал океан. Хина-Ури задрожала.  
— Тебе не холодно? — не выдержав, поинтересовалась она.  
Юноша прищурился, и Хина-Ури почувствовала смутный укол тревоги, коснувшийся её сердца.  
— Хаере мае, малышка Ури, — произнёс юноша лёгким певучим голосом. — Что ты стоишь там, как испуганная креветка? Иди сюда.  
Хина-Ури не знала, что именно настойчиво потянуло её к воде. Лишь когда холодные влажные руки незнакомца обвились вокруг её талии, Хина поняла, что её тревожило.  
Юноша не дышал и не моргал. Его безжизненный взгляд был холоден и равнодушен, как взгляды тех, кто привык к своей уникальности.  
"Это — бог", — догадка испугала Хину-Ури. Она упёрлась руками в холодную белую грудь и попыталась отстраниться, но всё было тщетно. Бог был слишком силён.  
— Куда же ты, моя милая? — Когтистая рука сцапала её за подбородок, и Хина-Ури замерла, когда её взгляд уткнулся в стоящую позади юноши женщину. Её тело вдруг сковала слабость — тёмные глаза незнакомки выворачивали душу и вырывали из неё что-то тёплое, родное, заставляя умирающе обмякать в холодных руках.  
— Она твоя, — негромко произнесла женщина, взмахнув напоследок подолом пышной юбки — последнее, что Хина-Ури помнила, медленно погружаясь в ледяную воду — затухающие вдалеке крики.  
Кажется, это был кто-то родной.  
А может, и нет.  
Ей уже было всё равно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Волшебная энергия, которая помогает богам и великим героям совершать подвиги. Считается, что все люди, даже смертные, имеют немного маны.  
>  2) Оригинальный персонаж.  
>  3) Богиня подземного мира. У них с Мауи даже есть сын — Рангибор.  
>  4) Скопление Плеяды на языке маори.  
>  5) Один из уважаемых богов, бог плодородия и растений.  
>  6) https://fanfics.me/character70987  
>  7) Бог луны.


	3. Часть I. Глава III. Ослепляющие полёты

Мауи отодвинул свисающие с потолка волокнистые полотна и тихо вошёл в марае(1). Внутри было совсем не сумрачно, несмотря на то, что на улице уже стояла ночь. Маленькие лианы мерно сияли приглушенным зеленоватым свечением, и внутренности марае хорошо просматривались. Кроме того, горел очаг — и на стоящего у окна человека падали извилистые прыгучие тени.  
Это был Вени(2) — тохунга племени, в котором жил Мауи. Он был уже стар, и редкие седые волосы едва достигали его плеч. Вени стал тохунга так давно, что Мауи не застал церемонии его вступления в должность, как, впрочем, и все его старшие братья.  
Мауи пришёл к нему, так как всё ещё не мог выкинуть из головы слова Мауи-таха. Прошло уже больше лунного цикла с того их разговора, а Мауи всё ещё помнил ленивую фразу брата, кинутую вскользь: "Я спрашивал у тохунга, но он отказался говорить об этом. Кажется, он испугался". Чтобы бояться, была нужна причина. Вот только на памяти Мауи Тинирау ещё ни разу до этого не показывал свои злодеяния. Возможно, что-то подобное было тогда, много лет назад, и Вени стал этому свидетелем. Мауи хотелось узнать больше о морском боге, чтобы знать, как его уничтожить, если будет нужно.  
— Хаере мае, Вени, — тихо поприветствовал он тохунга, чуть склонив голову.  
Вени обернулся. Его глаза всё ещё не растеряли живого блеска, хоть и были по-старчески выцветшими и влажными. Кажется, он не ожидал увидеть у себя Мауи — на его лице мгновенно промелькнула какая-то не оформившаяся мысль, которая, впрочем, вскоре исчезла без следа.  
— Хаере мае, Мауи-тики, — произнёс он дрожащим старческим голосом. — Что привело тебя сюда?  
— Думаю, ты знаешь.  
А вот теперь на лице абсолютно точно было напряжение.  
— Мы не будем говорить об этом, — решительно произнёс Вени.  
Возможно, он хотел бы сбежать, да вот только Мауи, решившись наконец, не собирался давать ему лёгкий способ оказаться подальше от проблем. Полубог был сильным и мускулистым — выше и шире всех остальных смертных, он с лёгкостью загораживал проход, не позволяя тохунга раствориться в сумраке ночи.  
— Нет, мы поговорим об этом, — тихо, с лёгкой тенью угрозы, не согласился Мауи. Он сделал шаг вперёд — и Вени, испуганно съёжившись, отступил в угол. — Одна из девушек племени в опасности. Тинирау зовёт её в океан. Как мне защитить её?  
— Никак, — прошептал тохунга. Мауи приподнял брови, а он продолжал, с тихой болью в голосе: — Что Тинирау хочет, то он получает.  
— Он забрал у тебя кого-то, да? — Мауи подумал, что это вполне могло быть правдой. Тохунга считались важной частью племени, оттого постоянно были уязвимы. Тинирау вполне мог утащить на дно дочь Вени, или жену, или сестру. Безутешный тохунга — слабое племя. А слабым племенем удобнее помыкать.  
Вени не ответил. Он тихо вздохнул, пригладил волосы и неожиданно остро взглянул на Мауи.  
— Тебе здесь не место, — резко заметил он.  
— Отчего это? — удивился Мауи, сердце которого предательски застучало.  
— Ты не принадлежишь этому миру, — сухо заметил тохунга. — Ты был мёртв и возвращён к жизни. Твоё место — среди тех, кто уже не ступает на живую землю. И как бы ты не обманывался, считая себя частью семьи, частью племени, это не так.  
Мауи отшатнулся, и его тёмные глаза стали злыми-злыми. Он сам испугался этой злобы. Вообще, Вени был прав — Тама-Ранги предупреждал его об этом. "Твои корни растут из смертной семьи, но, по сути, ты уже не принадлежишь их роду, — тихо говорил он тогда, когда Мауи, только узнав о тайне своего рождения, упрямо грозился уплыть к матери, на смертный человеческий остров. — Ты был мёртв; твоя душа уже готовилась к путешествию по Махики(3) в Луа-о-Милу(4). Тебе место среди нас, бессмертных — твоя мать и её родня никогда не смогут принять тебя окончательно. Твоя связь с родом разорвана". Тогда Мауи сухо отвечал ему, что сам выберет, с кем и как жить. Не зная тайны его возрождения, нельзя было отличить Мауи от остальных смертных. И в чём-то Тама-Ранги ошибался — семья Таранги и она сама приняли полубога так, будто знали всю жизнь.  
Единственный член племени — тохунга Вени — всегда его сторонился. Мауи считал раньше, что дело в его характере — Вени любил спокойных и рассудительных людей, поэтому охотно общался с вождём (образцом меланхоличной неспешности!), стариками и редкими замкнутыми детьми, которые вместо игр и забав со сверстниками предпочитали прозябать в марае целыми днями, изучая древнюю мудрость предков-мореплавателей. А вот с резкими, шумными и энергичными людьми тохунга не ладил — его смущали их порывы к безумной и быстрой деятельности.  
Однако, как оказалось, причина нелюбви Вени к нему, Мауи, скрывалась в другом.   
Вени боялся его, как боятся неверующие люди богов, снизошедших до общения с ними. Мауи в представлении тохунга был таким же богом, как и Тинирау — а Тинирау уже оставил шрамы в его воспоминаниях.  
— Я не он, — устало произнёс Мауи, из последних сил успокаивая себя. Вени наблюдал за ним из тёмного угла, его глаза матово переливались, отражая свет лиан и проникающего сквозь окно лунного света. — Я не Тинирау. И я хочу помочь.  
— Ты не соперник богам, Мауи-тики(5), — тихо заметил он, и Мауи почувствовал во фразе некую ироничность судьбы — лунный цикл назад он тоже самое говорил старшему брату. — Тинирау силён. В его услужении — киты и акулы. Ему помогают другие боги — могущественные и запредельно сильные.  
Мауи криво усмехнулся.  
— У всех есть слабости. И у богов тоже. Я чувствую, ты знаешь что-то, что может всё изменить. Прошу скажи мне, в чём слабость Тинирау!   
Вени покачал головой.  
— Всё должно идти так, как идёт. Я не могу сказать тебе этого. Ставки слишком высоки.  
— Моя сестра в опасности!  
— Боги накажут меня.  
— Да ты и правда трус, — посмотрев на него разочарованно-презрительно, процедил Мауи.  
Вени вскинулся, открыл рот, чтобы возмущённо осадить зарвавшегося юнца — и подавился воздухом, когда в марае заскочил возбуждённый Мауи-пае.  
— Ури пропала! — крикнул он, и ветер тревожно зашелестел на улице, вселив в душу Мауи тревогу.  
Оттолкнув Вени с дороги, он вылетел наружу. На улице было холодно и неприветливо. Племя не спало. Дети высовывали любопытные носы из хижин, пытаясь подслушать, чего это взрослые так разбегались, но внимательные куи(6) тотчас возвращали их назад, посылая досыпать. Женщины частью сидели в совсем маленькими детьми, частью — помогали мужчинам.   
Мауи отыскал взглядом самого старшего из семьи и направился к нему.  
— Что произошло? Где Ури? — резче, чем требовалось, поинтересовался он, и Мауи-таха лишь устало помассировал переносицу.  
— Наши нашли рыбную бухту и направились на рыбалку. Хина-Ури собиралась с женщинами, которые должны были носить корзины с рыбой. Но когда я зашёл за ней, ни её, ни Поаки не было.  
Мауи сглотнул. Его сердце стучало так, как никогда раньше, да ещё и внизу живота появилось неприятное сосущее ощущение.  
— Может, они решили уединиться на природе? — хрипло предположил он, и Мауи-таха лишь хмыкнул, позволяя ему самому сообразить, какая чушь была произнесена. — Я поищу их.  
— Я иду с тобой.  
— Нет, проверь, чтобы все были тут. Особенно Мокомоко. На Вахо(7) надежды нет — он и тень свою проследит.  
Мауи-таха нахмурился, но кивнул. Мауи ответил на это не менее резким кивком. Вынырнув из толпы рыбаков, переносящих корзины в продовольственные хижины, он направился к побережью — чувство тревоги само гнало его к воде.   
Ночные джунгли были малоприятным зрелищем. Тёмные на фоне неба силуэты деревьев зловеще поскрипывали, шелестели кронами, изредка роняя листву. Крупных животных на острове отродясь не существовало — но в темноте могла напугать и мышь, внезапно проскочившая под ногами. Впрочем, Мауи сейчас было не до страха неизведанного, что инстинктом проявлялся у всех живых существ. Его гнал вперёд страх куда более мощный и яркий.   
Хина-Ури! Он должен найти её!  
Побережье было пустым и неприветливым. Пальцы Мауи дрожали, когда боролись с завязками на поясе. Став голубем, он, практически не раздумывая, бросился в рваный, бреющий полёт над пляжами, нервно дёргая головой из стороны в сторону. Занималось утро, и смачиваемый волнами песок стал походить на развеянный в пыль розовато-жёлтый кварц. А море, накатывающее на него мощными ударами, — на разлитую кровь...  
Внезапно в глаза Мауи ударил отблеск, не имеющий ничего общего с отблеском волн. Мауи резко дёрнул головой, вгляделся в дальнюю часть пляжа внимательней — и мгновенно спикировал. Солнце отражалось от остро наточенного лезвия тайахи — оружие сиротливо лежало в нескольких метрах от воды, наполовину занесённое песком. Мауи узнал эту золотистую собачью шерсть — то была тайаха Поаки.  
"Где же ты, мальчишка?" — Мауи обратился в человека и принялся осматривать ближайший пляж.  
Капли крови оказались неприятным, но не неожиданным сюрпризом. Впрочем, вскоре дорожка из алых капелек превратилась в целую лужу. Мауи поискал активнее — и его труды увенчались успехом.  
Поака лежал в небольшой ложбине, занесённый песком почти полностью. Когда Мауи раскопал его и похлопал по щекам, он тихо, едва слышно, застонал.  
— Поака! — Мауи ударил его чуть сильнее, но тщательно контролируя свою силу — ему нужно было привести охотника в чувство, а не убивать его. — Поака! Очнись!  
— Ма... мау... и... — Поака произнёс это так тихо, что Мауи пришлось наклониться ниже, почти зависнуть над самым его ртом. — Хи... на...  
— Молчи. — Как бы Мауи не было важно узнать, где была сестра, он не мог позволить Поаке и дальше говорить — рана на шее, незаметная до этого, закровила, окрашивая песок в буро-бордовый цвет. — Заткнись. Тебе нужна помощь.  
— Хи... на...  
— Я сказал: замолкни! — Мауи прикрыл его рот ладонью.  
Веки Поаки дрогнули и поднялись — и Мауи вздрогнул: вместо блестящих тёмных глаз его встретило омерзительное кровавое месиво. Мауи не мог поверить, что кто-то мог быть настолько жестоким, чтобы ослепить человека. Но у Тинирау, похоже, были свои понятия жестокости.  
Мауи расстелил тапу, захваченную им в надежде, что Ури просто захотела искупаться, и очень осторожно перетащил на неё Поаку. Тот дышал рвано и громко, но, слава богам, больше не пытался заговорить — Мауи вообще казалось, что он потерял сознание.  
— Держись, парень, — пробормотал он, оттаскивая Поаку подальше от воды, под защиту высоких пальм.  
Это был отдалённый пляж, и вряд ли братья доберутся сюда, даже если ситуация в деревне устаканится быстрее, чем ожидалось. Поаке срочно требовалась помощь, но Мауи всё же сбегал обратно на пряж, оставив его в густой траве. Он забрал тайаху молодого охотника и быстро осмотрел прилегающие к океану пески. Чисто. Когда надо, вода умела смывать улики.

* * *

Поака умер до захода Тама Нуи-Те-Ра ко сну. Вени, полностью игнорируя окружающих, боролся с подземными духами за каждое мгновение молодой жизни, но все его усилия были тщетны. Мауи не видел, как ушёл в Булоту(8) один из лучших охотников племени — сразу после возвращения Поаки в деревню он вновь вернулся на пляж, где с воистину ослиным упрямством искал следы Хина-Ури. Поака просто не мог оказаться там случайно — он явно с кем-то сражался. Всего скорей он пытался защитить жену от Тинирау, за что и поплатился.  
Мауи искал — и чувствовал, как в душе поднималась первобытная нереальная ярость. Она сметала с пути все другие чувства, яростно визжала диким зверем, готовым рвать и крушить, и сводила полубога с ума.  
Хина-Ури исчезла, и пора было признать, что она стала жертвой морских пучин и их ужасного владыки.  
Мауи признал тщетность своих поисков лишь тогда, когда нашёл в мокром песке у самой воды любимое ожерелье сестры — нанизанные на верёвочку клыки животных. Поака подарил ей это ожерелье, когда она стала его женой — Мауи тогда ворчал ещё, что он мог бы подарить чего лучше, на что Хина-Ури, улыбнувшись, весело заметила: "Поа подарил мне себя. Что может быть лучше?".  
Грустно усмехнувшись воспоминаниям, Мауи надел ожерелье себе на шею — оно пахло сестрой, несмотря на то, что долго пролежало в воде. Если прикрыть глаза, создавалось впечатление, что Хина-Ури рядом... Мауи знал, что ещё пожалеет об этом моменте сентиментальности, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Вени рассеянно смотрел в окно, водя пальцами по священным камням, когда почувствовал сзади резко появившуюся опасность. Моментально обернувшись, он захрипел — сильная рука схватила его за горло и придавила к стене.  
— Теперь ты расскажешь мне всё, Вени. — В голосе Мауи звучали лёд и сталь, а колючие глаза напоминали маленьких сердитых жуков.  
Вени глубоко задышал, стараясь унять безудержно заколотившееся сердце.   
— Нам не о чём говорить, — пропыхтел он, но Мауи его не слушал.  
— Нет, ты скажешь мне всё, — жёстко отрезал он и на мгновение сильнее сжал вздрогнувшего тохунга. — Иначе я убью тебя и поймаю Тинирау на твой труп.  
Вени облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Ты не посмеешь! — воскликнул он. Мауи прищурился, и Вени вдруг понял совершенно ясно: посмеет.  
— Поверь: ты не хочешь это проверять, — заметил он с возросшей угрозой.  
— Ладно, — Вени глухо вздохнул. Боги будут явно недовольны им... С другой стороны — может, ему наконец-то удастся избавиться от сумасшедшего полубога, и племя вздохнёт спокойней? — Тинирау приходил в наше племя много лет назад.  
— Приходил? — удивился Мауи. — Он может покидать океан?  
— В том-то и дело, что теперь нет. Он ведь тоже не совсем бог. Такой, как ты — ни туда, ни сюда.  
— Полубог?  
— Да. Только его кровь божественнее будет — его отец, читай, реально богом был.  
"Мой тоже", — подумал Мауи, но решил не уточнять(9). У Таранги были годы, чтобы поведать об этом тохунга. Раз уж она это не сделала, значит, у неё были причины.  
— Тогда Тинирау был живым человеком из костей и крови. Единственное, чего у него не было, так это души. И он решил заполучить её.  
— Он убил кого-то, — Мауи напряжённо слушал. Он пока мало представлял, чем ему помогут новые факты, но буквально чувствовал: дальше будет интересней.  
— Нет, не убил. Но думаю, это было его планом. И позарился Тинирау не на кого-нибудь, а на самого вождя. Тогда это был Меатапу(10) — человек добродушный и доверчивый. С ним племя процветало, хотя и приходилось туго — любой проплывавший мимо разведывательный каноэ с людьми из чужих племён мог стать для нас фатальным, ведь посторонних завлекала война и возможность захватить новые земли, а Меатапу ненавидел насилие. У него была сильная, очень мощная душа, и её захотел Тинирау. Он прибыл в наш марае, представился вождём племени на соседнем острове и предложил заключить мир.   
— И вы спокойно его впустили? — Мауи вспомнил, через что ему самому пришлось пройти, чтобы добиться разрешения войти в святая святых племени.  
"Да уж, всё изменилось", — подумал он.  
— Да. Мы жили обособленно, на нас никто не нападал. Как понимаешь, эти особенности размягчают людей. Тогда наши охотники были намного слабее. А воинов не было вовсе.  
— А как же тохунга? Тебя разве не предупреждали боги? Вряд ли они хотели смерти Меатапу.  
— Я тогда не был тохунга племени, — покачал головой Вени. — Ею была Тио(10). Она, следует отдать ей должное, пыталась вразумить мягкотелого вождя, но Меатапу не желал ничего слушать. Он приказал Тио заниматься своими делами и не докучать гостю, а сам приказал устроить пир в честь великого союза. Как ты понимаешь, к ночи все были навеселе. Под шум и гам счастливых островитян Тинирау похитил Меатапу — предложил ему прогуляться по побережью, и Меатапу доверчиво согласился. Они дошли до самого неиспользуемого пляжа — и тут Тинирау начал действовать.  
— У него получилось?  
— Нет, — Вени снисходительно усмехнулся, — не получилось. Тио тогда только набила мне моко(12) и напиваться запретила. Именно поэтому я увидел, что Тинирау и Меатапу куда-то пошли. Знаешь то чувство, когда кажется, будто в животе кто-то грызёт потроха? — Мауи понятливо кивнул, и Вени продолжил: — Вот я тогда и сообразил, что нечто странное творится. Позвал Тио, и она приказала мне оставаться с племенем и никуда не уходить. Ну, ты же знаешь молодых — сам такой. Удаль, отвага, бесстрашие, всё такое... Я отправился за ней. И видел всё своими глазами.  
— Тинирау напал на тохунга?  
— Да. Я же говорил, что вы очень похожи.  
— Мы... — сердито начал Мауи, но тут же замолчал: крыть было нечем. Он ведь тоже напал на Вени — да, не с целью убить, ведь все те обещания убийства были лишь угрозами отчаявшегося человека, — но напал же.  
— Тио боролась отчаянно, как самка рыбного филина, защищающая своих птенцов. Она оказалась отличным воином — потом поговаривали, что её во сне обучал сам Мару(13). Она уворачивалась от ударов тайахи, которую Тинирау прятал на пляже, и пела заклинания. И они помогали — Тинирау двигался всё медленнее и труднее, словно вяз в липкой смоле. Тио оттеснила его к воде и там, парализовав полностью, закончила пение — и пронзила его сердце отобранной тайахой. Так Тинирау погиб, когда решил, что достаточно крут, чтобы решать, кто достоин жить.  
— Но если Тио его убила, то почему же он не направился в мир мёртвых, а остался в море?  
— За него заступились боги. Одна из них — Хина-Кеха, владычица звёзд, — вернула его к жизни, как кто-то из богов вернул когда-то тебя. Она сделала его богом акул и других морских созданий, подарила ему рыбу и всячески выгораживала перед другими богами. Так говорила Тио, — добавил Вени, поймав весьма красноречивый взгляд Мауи. — После того случая она долго общалась с богами. Тио сделала меня своим учеником — уж не знаю, почему, видно, что-то разглядела.  
"Увидел то, что не должно выйти в массы", — предположил Мауи, но перебивать не стал.  
— Однажды она сказала мне, что скоро придёт её время. Ты мог слышать разговоры стариков — те часто предупреждают, что чувствуют близкий конец. Но Тио была ещё не старой, и эти её слова напугали меня. "Я чувствую, что он зовёт меня и я могу ему противостоять, — сказала Тио. — Но я не стану этого делать. Я отправлюсь навстречу судьбе и не позволю ему вернуться на остров". Она ушла — и это был последний раз, когда я её видел. Наутро пришёл Меатапу и назначил меня новым тохунга племени. Так Тинирау забрал мою наставницу.  
— И ты не пытался отомстить?  
— Пытался, — с досадой признал Вени. — Тио была спокойна в свой последний день, она явно знала, на что шла. А вот мне её спокойствие тогда даже не снилось. Я взял тайаху и отправился на пляж. Но мне не дали дойти. Не спрашивай, ты не хочешь знать, — отзеркалил Мауи его слова Вени. — Мне сказали, чтобы я никуда не вмешивался — и до тебя этот приказ я выполнял беспрекословно.  
— Тио удалось удержать Тинирау?  
— И да, и нет. Она сковала его передвижения — теперь суша для него смертельна, как и для любой океанской рыбы. Однако он был не один — а другому богу земля оказалась не страшна, ведь он родился в небесах. Именно он и убил Тио. Тинирау же с тех пор похищает молодых девушек — невинных, какой была Тио, для своих непонятных целей. Мне жаль твою сестру, Мауи-тики, но ей уже не помочь.  
"Не помочь, — признал Мауи, и сердце его заболело от тоски. — Но отомстить я ещё в силах".

* * *

Мауи смотрел на воду, посеребрённую пеной, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме отстранённости. Горечь, ярость, обида — всё словно покрылось лёгкой лунной пылью и укрылось глубоко внутри.  
Он сидел в лодке далеко от острова — сразу после разговора с тохунга он покинул дом. Убив по дороге пару крыс, что нашли для него птицы, Мауи бросил их на дно лодки и отправился в путь.  
Возможно, Тинирау и будет осторожен — он не может не предполагать, что братья убитой девушки придут отомстить. В конце концов, он был божеством, а те прекрасно знают, что людей нельзя недооценивать. Так что Мауи был уверен, что теперь Тинирау заляжет на дно — во всех смыслах.  
"Какая жалость, что твои подданные куда более скупые на ум", — подумал Мауи и пустил кровь первой крысе.   
Кровавые капли попали на воду и растеклись по ней неприглядной алой кляксой. В воздухе тотчас разлился неприятный металлический запах, который остро оседал во рту. Мауи поморщился, сплюнул: если уж он учуял, то акулы — стопроцентно. И он был прав. Спустя пару минут рядом с лодкой появились два характерных плавника. Что ж, начало положено.  
— Выходи, трусливый Тинирау! — крикнул Мауи через какое-то время.  
Лодка сильно качалась из стороны в сторону — противостояние акульим зубам и хвостам явно далось ей нелегко. Впрочем, акулы пострадали сильнее. Они неподвижно лежали на дне лодки, искромсанные и мёртвые. В обычное бы время Мауи остановился, задумался о том, что творит, но сейчас его толкала вперёд месть, что наполняла сердце отчаянным предвкушением.  
— Выходи и отвечай за свои злодеяния! Или я уничтожу каждого твоего подданного, до которого смогу добраться! — воскликнул он и пустил в воду крючок.  
Рыбы действительно были тупы — даже странно, что Тинирау, у которого было больше недоброжелателей, чем звёзд на небе, не одарил их большей осторожностью. Они слетались на кровь, как гнус на потное человеческое тело, пропаренное летним солнцем. Не успел Мауи опустить крюк в воду, как верёвка, за которую он был привязан, задёргалась. Через мгновение на дне лодки забарахталась маленькая серо-голубая рыбка.  
— Ничего личного, крошка. Ты лишь необходимая жертва, — сказал ей Мауи и снова занёс крючок.  
— Прекрати!!! — Тинирау выскочил из воды так резко, что брызги и волны разлетелись в разные стороны. Его неподвижные, налитые краснотой, глаза блестели от ярости.  
— Прекратить? — Мауи быстро откинул крюк и схватился за тайаху. — Да запросто! Иди сюда, трусливый рак, и спаси своих подданных!  
Тинирау зашипел пронзительно, заставив стайки рыб, собравшиеся пировать в крови, броситься в разные стороны. Его хвост дёрнулся из стороны в сторону — раз, два! — и он бросился в атаку.  
Мауи редко сражался. В настоящие побоища он попадал дважды — и, что примечательно, оба этих раза были водными происшествиями. Первый раз он был атакован какаморами — кровожадными пиратами, что бороздили океан в надежде найти одинокого путника и поживиться его вещами и — нередко — мясом. Какаморы были антропоморфными кокосами, но будет глуп тот человек, что решит в таком случае, что они слабы и не представляют опасности — это было далеко не так. Тогда Мауи удалось частью разбить пиратов, частью — заманить в зону туманов и под переполох раствориться на быстром каноэ. Во второй раз он дрался — уже по собственной воле — с безумными богом Туной(14), который преследовал одну из женщин племени. Туна тогда умудрился обхватить его хвостом, сбить с ног и чуть не утопить в воде. На память о той битве у Мауи остался шрам. Туна же был убит и обезглавлен — растущая над его закопанным трупом пальма стабильно давала самые вкусные кокосы.  
Так что Мауи не был новичком в битвах. Впрочем, Тинирау тоже. Они нападали друг на друга — неистово и без продыха. На стороне Тинирау был океан, в котором он чувствовал себя дома, защищённым и дерзким хозяином, сильный гибкий хвост и злая раздражительность, перерастающая в ярость. На стороне же Мауи была всё та же ярость, острая тайаха, протыкающая даже такую на вид крепкую чешую Тинирау, и способность мгновенно менять свой облик. Пингвином он прыгал в воду, но стоило лишь морскому богу последовать за ним, как Мауи вдруг торпедой выныривал на поверхность, выхватывал из разума нужное обличье и — опа! — уже огромный коричневый сокол налетал на Тинирау сверху, стоило тому высунуть голову. Кровь в стороны — брызгами, а вопли и звуки битвы наверняка долетали до острова.  
В один момент Мауи обратился прямо на ходу. Менять сущность птичью на человеческую так резко было чревато — разум не успевал за превращениями, и Мауи здорово рисковал. Но ему уже было нечего терять. Тайаха оказалась в ладони быстрее, чем он успел подумать об этом — и следующий рывок Тинирау оказался печальным.   
К сожалению, удар не убил бога — тайаха вошла в тело, минуя важные органы, и выскочила по другую сторону скользкого тела. Тинирау оглушительно взревел, забился в воде, пытаясь выдрать из себя оружие — что ему не позволил Мауи, сверзившись сверху.  
— Тебе конец, — пообещал он срывающимся запыханным голосом.  
Тинирау кинул на него взгляд — неподвижные глаза горели, как угли.  
— Посмотрим, — прорычал он и дёрнулся.   
Мауи извернулся, когда когтистые руки схватили его. Пингвин — птица удобная: из рук выскальзывает на "ура". Вот только летать не умеет, да это и не страшно: Мауи найдёт птицу с развитыми крыльями.  
Распалившись в битве, он не сразу заметил, как ярко засияли звёзды — свет их был теперь вовсе не жёлтым и мигающим. Казалось, их напитала кровь, что в избытке пролилась в подлунном море. Мауи звонко крикнул — соколиный клич разнёсся над водой. Резкий рывок крыльями — ещё один, ещё. И тут — яркая вспышка, огнём опалившая глазные нервы.  
Мауи заверещал, заметался из стороны в стороны, слепо мотая головой. Перед глазами померк свет, и птица внутри полубога поддалась панике, вырвавшись на волю. Яркие звёзды и ослепительная луна словно на миг решили дать воде весь свой свет — и их блики достигли своей цели, той самой, которую вкладывала в них их владычица. Хина-Кеха наблюдала за побоищем, до боли сжимая кулаки — сегодня Марама(15) был дома, и она не могла покинуть небо, чтобы вмешаться в битву. Но когда ситуация стала слишком опасной для Тинирау, она не вытерпела. Схватила пучок лунного сияния и, стоило Мараме отвернуться, бросила его в воду. Яркий свет — и глупец Мауи стал слабее самой слабой из рыб в подводном дворце Тинирау.  
Мауи упал в воду — птица внутри не успокаивалась, входя в панику всё сильнее и сильнее. Тем временем Тинирау вернулся, заметив, что с его соперником что-то не так. Хватило одного опытного взгляда, что понять, что именно произошло.  
— Надо же, попалась птичка в ловушку, — прохрипел он, обхватывая сокола когтистой рукой. Когти вошли в тело, Мауи крикнул и клюнул наобум — и, разумеется, промахнулся. — Вот уж не думал, что такая мелкая мошка может принести столько проблем. Ну ничего, хотя бы кто-то из твоей семьи сгодился на дело. Из твоей мелкой сестрёнки вышла хорошая мана...  
Мауи замер, вслушиваясь. Птица то ли подохла, то ли успокоилась и дала ему править. Тинирау же решил, что парализовал врага своими речами.  
— Невинные девы всегда полезны, — тихо произнёс он и закашлялся: тайаха явно приносила ему страдания. Но разрушить Мауи полностью, заставить его сломаться морально после осознания тех ужасов, что случились с его сестрой, — это было для Тинирау бесценно. Поэтому он продолжил — тихо, тщательно цедя слова, чтобы сильно не утомить самого себя: — Из них выходит лучшая мана. Теперь я забит твоей сестрой под завязку.  
Глупый, глупый Тинирау! Мауи глухо вздохнул. Его сестра погибла напрасно... Всего-лишь из-за того, что кто-то решил, будто важнее всех остальных живых существ.  
— У тебя нет души, — произнёс он, зная, что больно попадёт в цель и заставит Тинирау корчится в бессильной злобе. — Ты — бездарная подделка, которую не заполнит никакая мана.  
— Неправда! — Когти Тинирау конвульсивно сжались, а сам он задрожал от ярости. Гадкий полубог откуда-то знал, в чём он был несовершенен — эта мысль выводила морского бога из себя.  
— Я лучше тебя! Я лучше вас всех, ублюдков(16) смертных и чванливых богов! — прорычал он.  
Мауи с улыбкой посмотрел туда, что он предположительно был.  
— Моя сестра не была невинной, — просто произнёс он и резко дёрнулся вперёд.

* * *

— Видишь? — Мауи-таха тревожно всмотрелся в его лицо.  
Мауи заморгал, немного отодвинулся, боясь, что брат ткнёт его носом в и без того пострадавшие глаза.  
Зрение вернулось к нему спустя несколько часов — когда он, продрогший и израненный, был вытащен на берег кем-то со смутно знакомым запахом.  
"Глупый птенец!" — зашипел "кто-то" голосом Тама-Ранги, и Мауи расслабленно растёкся по песку. Сейчас его мало интересовало, как наставник узнал о битве и почему решил вмешаться. Одно лишь заставило его раскрыть обветренные губы.  
— Тинирау... — начал он.  
— Мёртв, — отрезал Тама-Ранги. — Люди на тебя плохо влияют.  
Тама-Ранги всегда был против насилия, предпочитая решать всё словами и хитростью, но сейчас Мауи это волновало в меньшую очередь. Месть свершена — и его вновь окутала апатия, которая лишь усилилась, когда вернулась зрение. Всё вокруг напоминало о Хине-Ури. Всё пахло ею, везде были воспоминания. И это сводило Мауи с ума.  
— Вени доложил вождю, что ты угрожал ему расправой, — помолчав, добавил Мауи-таха, и Мауи лишь махнул рукой.  
— Так и есть.  
— Вождь сказал, что изгоняет тебя — правила есть правила, тохунга неприкосновенен. Поэтому ты уходишь?  
— Не только, — Мауи глянул на него, и тоска всё же прорвалась в его голосе. — Я должен... сделать так много. Хотя она больше не сможет оценить.  
Мауи-таха понятливо кивнул — резко, будто боялся, что если сделает это плавно, то заставит слёзы вытечь из глаз.  
Не только младший Мауи любил свою сестру.  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, малыш Тики, — произнёс он, когда раскрыл перед братом свои мощные объятия. — Помни: где бы ты ни был, я всегда буду рад тебе.  
— Я тоже, Таха, — Мауи не сдержался и по-детски ткнулся в его плечо. — Вы всегда будете со мной, в моей голове.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Важнейшее место в деревне; дом советов. В нём часто проводили светские, погребальные, свадебные и прочие ритуалы, а также принимали гостей из других племён и решали важные племенные задачи.  
>  2) Оригинальный персонаж.  
>  3) Путь, ведущий в землю духов, Луа-о-Милу.  
>  4) Мир мёртвых. Мертвые знают, что происходит у живых, но не наоборот. Они могут обратить живых в камень, поглядев пристальным взглядом. Некоторые духи, которые имеют сильную волю, могут вернуться на землю, а живые также могут посещать подземный мир. Пока они находятся там, они не должны есть ничего, если они не хотят остаться там навсегда.  
>  5) Ещё одна вариация имени главного героя.  
>  6) Куи — старые женщины, бабушки.  
>  7) Мауи-вахо.  
>  8) Мир мёртвых.  
>  9) По версии некоторых мифов, отец Мауи и его братьев — Макеа-Тутара, повелитель подземного мира.  
>  10) Оригинальный персонаж!  
>  11) Оригинальный персонаж!  
>  12) Чрезвычайно болезненные татуировки маори, после которых нельзя было делать целый ряд вещей, в том числе — пить что-то, кроме воды.  
>  13) Бог войны, участвовал в сотворении человека и командовал небесным войском. Он инициатор споров, зависти и взаимных обид. Он разжег огромное пламя, в котором сгорели злые, побежденные им, демоны. Мару научил Бога Тавхаки пользоваться оружием, а также искусству пения заклинаний, парализующих врагов. Если какой-либо великий военный лидер возносит Мару каракиа (гимн), бога можно убедить присоединиться во время битвы к своим войскам и таким образом решить её в свою пользу.  
>  14) Бог-угорь. Однажды он напал на Сину и был за это приговорен к смерти. Он попросил её, чтобы его оторванная голова была похоронена в песке, и Сина согласилась. Через некоторое время там выросла кокосовая пальма.  
>  15) Бог луны.  
>  16) Полагаю, не лишним будет сказать, что это — не мат, а устаревшее слово, значение которого "нечистокровный выродок благородных родителей", смесок.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Данная сцена есть в сказке "Приключения Мауи" в книге "Сказки и легенды маори". Если вкратце — Мауи заметил, что Таранга часто уходит куда-то и не приходит до самого вечера. Когда мать уснула, он стащил её пояс и набедренную повязку и спрятал под свою циновку. Когда мать ушла, он надел их и превратился в древесного голубя, после чего последовал за ней. Как оказалось, Таранга уходила в подземный мир, где встречалась с Макеа-Тутара, своим супругом.  
> 2) Настоящее имя Солнца.  
> 3) Дева-Рассвет — дочь Тане, бога Неба. Каждое утро она приходит к нему и занимается с ним любовью. Потом она рожает Солнце и удаляется.  
> 4) Нимфы, которые выплывают из прозрачных водоемов в лунные ночи для того, чтобы присоединиться к танцорам. Тапаиру также обитают в водоёме, который ведёт в подземный мир. Богиня смерти Миру посылает их соблазнять мужчин, чтобы они покинули землю.  
> 5) Дословно — "держатель знаний". Жрец, колдун, маг; умелый человек, мастер своего дела; целитель. Был самым почитаемым членом племени маори, неприкосновенной личностью.  
> 6) Здравствуй.  
> 7) Бог-ящерица, бог мертвых, злобы и тьмы. Он живет в темном туманном подземном мире, его сопровождает группа злых духов. Он возбуждает злые мысли у людей. Вхиро — антипод Тане, бога света и плодородия.  
> 8) Божество огня и землетрясений. В подземном мире ей дано задание поддерживать горение огня. Герой Мауи уговорил её дать ему огонь. Ну, как уговорил? Хитростью выманил, по ходу дела убив детей Махуики. Пятеро её детей ассоциируются с пятью её ногтями. Мауи решил забрать у Махуики огонь, который находился в этих самых ногтях. Он пришёл в подземный мир и попросил бабушку дать ему один из ногтей, а затем уничтожал его и несколько раз возвращался за новым, говоря, что огонь потух. Когда у Махуики остался лишь один ноготь — Тоити, — она поняла, что внук её провёл, и в гневе устроила в подземном мире пожар, из которого Мауи, став соколом, благополучно улетел. Кстати, одна из версий смерти Мауи — месть Махуики за убийство четверых своих детей.  
> 9) Богиня вулканов и вулканического огня.  
> 10) Маорийское традиционное оружие. По внешнему виду представляет собой помесь весла и копья. По функционалу — помесь топора, дубины и шеста. Удары наносятся в шею, живот и по рукам противника лопастной широкой частью тайахи — “rau”.  
> Подробнее о тайахе можно узнать здесь — http://www.aotearoa.ru/2013/07/oruzhie-maori-tajaxa  
> 11) Царство мёртвых в полинезийской мифологии.  
> 12) Древние полинезийцы считали, что дождь и морось — это на самом деле слёзы Ранги, одного из богов-первооснователей. Ранги (небо) и Папа (земля) были неразлучными любовниками и всё время сжимали друг друга в объятиях, из-за чего их дети, зажатые меж их тел, не могли развиваться. Тогда эти дети собрались и разделили небо и землю, т.е. Ранги и Папу. С тех пор Ранги часто вспоминает Папу, грустит — и его слёзы падают на землю в виде дождя или тумана.  
> 13) Думаю, нет нужды говорить, что это и многие другие растения — выдуманы? В конце концов, события в фанфике происходят тысячелетия назад, мало ли, какие растения тогда могли расти.  
> 14) Маленькие человечки, обитающие в глухих лесах или горах Пу'укапеле. Их рост — два фута (около 61 см). Они имели такой неуравновешенный характер, что сегодня могли быть злобными и опасными, а завтра — совершенно безвредными и озорными.  
> 15) Существа крохотного роста, с длинными когтями на пальцах. Тело у какамора разноцветное, волосы достают до колен. Какамора отличаются недюжинной силой; питаются они плодами и мелкими животными, иногда нападают на людей. Живут они обычно в пещерах и дуплах деревьев, говорят на своем, непонятном людям языке. Они любят танцевать при лунном свете и жонглировать горящими ветками.


End file.
